Fallout New Vegas Snow Globes Locations
Snow Globes are similiar to the Bobble Heads that were in Fallout 3 except this time collecting them does not enhance your character at all, but instead you can either keep them for your collection or sell each of them for 2,000 caps each to Mr. House. Once given to Mr. House (Or picked up in DLC's they will appear on a stand in your Presidential Suite. Important note: Do not kill Mr. House before you sell the snow globes from the base game or you will be unable to cash them in. Locations * Snow Globe Location #1: Goodsprings Cemetery You can get this Snow Globe right at the beginning of the game. It will be found at the Goodsprings Cemetery which is at the top of the hill from Goodsprings. It is lying in a grave right near the water tower that is also located up here at the cemetery. Snow Globe Location #2: Old Mormon Fort You can get this Snow Globe once you come across the Freeside area which is right next door to the New Vegas Strip. In order to get to the Strip you need to go through Freeside. It will be found inside an office room in the tower at the Old Mormon Fort. It will be on the top of the wooden shelf in the right corner of the room from the top of the stairs. Snow Globe Location #3: Lucky 38 Casino You can get this Snow Globe after you have entered the Lucky 38 Casino and talked to Mr. House. It will be on the Cocktail Lounge Floor inside of the Casino. When you exit the elevator, take a left around the circular bar and it will be behind a cash register. Snow Globe Location #4: Vault 21 You can get this Snow Globe once you have access to the Strip. It will be inside of Sarah’s locked room inside of Vault 21. You can find Vault 21 in the 3rd section of the Strip. You will also see a large sign that says Vault 21 if you cannot find it. There are 3 ways that you can access Sarah’s locked room. The best and safest way would be to pick the lock but in order to pick the lock you will need a lockpick skill level of 50 in order to do so. The other way is to steal the key from her by pickpocketing her. The final way would be to simply just kill her and take the key from her so you can access the room. The choice is up to you and depends on your play style and how you are playing your playthrough. Snow Globe Location #5: Nellis Air Force Base You can get this Snow Globe once you come across the Nellis Air Force Base which will be when you get the Quest titled “The House Always Wins III”. It will be found inside of the Nellis Boomer Museum where Pete is at. This is the same building where you listen to Pete which is part of the Volare! Quest. It will be to the right at the front right corner of the table as you enter the rounded roof building. This building is also right near the Nellis Hangars. Snow Globe Location #6: Hoover Dam You can get this Snow Globe once you come across the Hoover Dam. It is on top of the curved reception desk in the center at the Hoover Dam’s Visitor Center. It will also be right next to the terminal on the desk as well. Snow Globe Location #7: Jacobstown You can get this Snow Globe once you come across Jacobstown. It is on top of the curved reception desk when you enter the Jacobstown Lodge front door. It is located to the left of the terminal on the right side of the desk. If this is the last Snow Globe you needed to collect and you followed my location from beginning to end, then you will unlock the Globe Trotter Achievement worth 25 Gamerscore or a Silver Trophy. DLC Snow Globe locations to be written.